


you are a miracle.

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you don't want to control it.





	you are a miracle.

“what’cha doin’, credence?”

modesty’s small voice causes you to jump & hit your head on the bed frame, which makes you wince. you slowly stand & back into the corner, the wooden wand unfamiliar in your scarred hands. why would she have this? how long _has_ she had it?

“where’d you get this?” your tone is not accusatory, per se, but it is questioning.

“give it back, credence. it’s just a toy.” she pleads with you as you draw the wand closer to you, an attempt to keep it out of her reach in case she tries to snatch it away. the door opens & your gaze immediately meets the harsh one of your ma, her eyes trained on the tool of the very thing she despises. she clenches her jaw as her eyes lock onto you.

“what is this?”

your gaze drops to the floor, dread shaking you to the very core. your ma takes the wand harshly out of your hands & walks to the balcony overlooking the first floor. you follow obediently, head pointed to the ground. you know what’s coming next as the tears well in your eyes. you look & see chastity below putting leaflets for the next meeting in tiny grey bags, clearly not pretending she knows what’s about to happen.

“take it off.”

your hands shakily move to undo your belt as if on autopilot. the sound of splintering wood making you flinch. your heart pounds loudly in your ears as you look up to your ma, her hand outstretched & her face blank of emotion. you hand the belt over. “ma…” just like modesty’s, your voice is pleading with that single word.

“i am not your ma. your mother was a wicked, unnatural woman.” the words she spits out are like a knife to your heart. you barely even knew your mother…

“it was mine.” you didn’t even notice modesty step forward, her voice bold & stubborn. you want to hold her, to protect her from whatever she’s about to see.

“modesty.” before ma can even finish speaking, the belt moves on its own accord, striking her palm & leaving her speechless. it slithers away like a snake.

“...what is this?” her voice wavers. she’s scared but she’s trying to cover it. you don’t even notice. you’ve moved to a corner as you hug your knees tightly as you shake like a leaf.

the next few moments pass by in a blur.

* * *

 

_you’re unteachable. your mother’s dead. that’s your reward. i’m done with you._

those words echo in your mind as the walls standing between you & the man you thought you could trust come crumbling down. your breath is shallow, quick, your lanky frame trembling with anger & betrayal & bitterness as you stare at graves.

“credence...i owe you an apology….”

“i trusted you…” your voice cracks as tears run down your cheeks. “i thought you were my friend...that you were different….” the anger bubbling inside you is too much, as if it’ll bust out at any moment. how long has he been using you? _manipulating_ you? he never cared about you. **ever**.

“you can control it, credence.”

finally, you make eye contact, a piercing glare. you’ve had  _enough_.

“i don’t think i want to, mr. graves.”

**you explode.**


End file.
